This invention relates generally to attachments to ironing boards. Heretofore, users of ironing boards have been faced with the necessity of either devoting space on top of the ironing board to storage of ancillary aids such as spray starch, stain remover or distilled water. The only alternative to this waste of valuable ironing board space has been to walk back and for the to another storage area. Additionally, containers placed upon the working surface of an ironing board have a tendency to either fall off the board or be burnt upon accidental contact with a hot iron. Another difficulty concerning the use of ironing boards is that each article which has been ironed must often be hung immediately to avoid re-wrinkling. This often necessitates the user wasting time and energy in walking back and forth to a clothes storage area such as a closet. Yet another difficulty rests in the placement of the hot iron upon the ironing board when some task other than actual ironing is being performed. Careless placement or accidental movement of the iron can result in scorched clothing, ironing board pad or ironing board.